Another Reality- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Dumped by her boyfriend, Marinette runs into someone she didn't expect on the street. Why were they there? And what could they possibly want with her? MariChat, No Ladybug AU. (Might be a sequel to one of my completed stories... you'd have to read them to find out! ;P)


Marinette sighed, walking through the streets of Paris. It was dark out, the moon shining amongst the rooftops as she walked away, fuming.

 _How dare he!_

But as she slowed down, the sky started to sprinkle tears. Some tears filled her own eyes.

No, it wasn't his fault.

Nathaniel deserved better than her, a broke bakers daughter with a useless dream didn't deserve an aspiring artist who deeded support and money.

Chloe would do better.

Thunder sounded in the distance, but Marinette didn't care as she hugged herself tighter.

"What're you doing out here, Princess?"

Marinette gasped, spinning around to find the voice, only to see herself standing there on the empty street…

Alone.

"Wh-Who are you?!" She exclaimed. Thunder roared again.

"You... you can hear me?" The voice asked, almost surprised..

"I-I said who are you?!"

"No need to get your whiskers in a twist, princess. I'm a fur-end, I assure you." The voice chuckled. "But you can call me Chat. Chat Noir."

"Ch-Chat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Now that I have answered your question, answer mine. What are you doing out here?"

"I-I'm walking h-home." She said, still searching for him.

"You're crying." The voice noticed, a hint of sadness in his voice. Marinette hurriedly rubbed the tears off. "Why are you crying?"

"W-Well…" Marinette looked down. "My boyfriend, Nathaniel, broke up with me."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Chat Noir asked.

"I-I don't know." Marinette admitted softly. "But it doesn't matter… he deserves someone better than me, anyway."

"How could you say that?" Wind brushed passed her, making her shiver as the voice gained an angry tone.

"B-But it's true!" She said. "A-All I am is some bakers daughter with an unattainable dream!"

"False." The single word from the voice made her freeze.

It was coming from directly in front of her now- it no longer floated around her aimlessly.

"You are kind." The voice said. "Sweet. Caring. Sympathetic. Understanding. Smart. With a great eye for detail and a laugh that could brighten up anyone's day. You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are purrfect."

Marinette gasped softly, the rain once more lifting to a small sprinkle. The clouds that covered the sky slowly began to break apart.

"Y-You…" Marinette swallowed nervously. "H-How?"

"I've been watching you." Chat Noir admitted. "For a few months now. You deserve far more than you've been given, Princess. And now that I have finally found you, I wish to give it to you."

"I- thank you." Marinette blushed, looking away from where the voice was coming from. "But I don't need anything."

"Selfless. Another priceless quality." The voice chuckled.

"I should head home now." Marinette admitted.

"Would you mind if this stray alley cat accompanied you?" Chat Noir asked.

"F-First…" Marinette swallowed nervously. "Wh-What are you?"

"A good question indeed." Chat Noir mused. "I am like you… but I am not entirely here. You see, I come from an… alternate reality, you can say."

The clouds finally drifted far enough apart that the moonlight shone on them. Marinette gasped at the sight before her.

Green light seemed to only accent his form, helping her to see his features. He was slightly see through- wearing a strong, sturdy-looking leather suit that was made to look like armor. A belt was wrapped around his waist, the extra hanging behind him like a real tail.

His hair was golden-blonde and messy, and on top of it were two pinned-on cat ears. Surrounding his eyes was a black mask that came to a point on his nose, and his eyes…

They were the greenest eyes she had ever seen, the pupils slitted like a cat's, and the whites of his eyes a lighter green.

She found that she couldn't breathe- struck with awe of the being that stood before her.

"When it was… destroyed." He said slowly, staring down at her, sadness entering his eyes. "Everyone around me had… left. I was forced to go into a reality where I didn't exist- this reality."

"But…" He smiled. "Imagine my surprise when there were only two things different in this reality- a poweful secret and my existence. Couldn't have been luckier. Purroblem is that I can't fully enter this reality."

"Why?" Marinette couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing you need to worry your whiskers over, Princess." Chat Noir winked, before holding out his clawed hand. "May I?"

Marinette stared up at him in absolute awe and wonder. Almost as though she was in a trance, she lifted her hand up and placed it in his transparent one.

To her surprise, he was solid to the touch.

He smiled at her kindly, gently pulling her closer to him.

"Let's get you home." He whispered into her ear. He pulled out a staff of sorts from behind him and used it to lift them both up into the air and towards her parent's bakery.

When they landed, Marinette knew she had to do something.

"Can I help?"

"With what?" Chat Noir asked.

"You're situation." Marinette blushed. "I-I mean, you helped me, so it's only fair…"

"Well…" Chat Noir looked away from her, almost embarrassed. "I was told that… I had to receive a kiss."

"Huh?"

"A kiss." Chat Noir repeated. "From my true love."

"Who is she?" Marinette asked. Chat Noir's eyes met hers after a moment, almost as though he was searching for something.

Finally, he spoke.

"You, my lady."

Marinette didn't know why, but his words affected her greatly. Almost as though he knew something she didn't even know, and was right about it.

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Chat Noir leaned in a bit. "May I, princess?"

"Y-Yes." Marinette whispered, leaning in as well.

Their lips touched, and their eyes closed…

And then darkness.

82656395726756932765926357263579263579

When Marinette woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure if meeting Chat Noir was a dream or not.

Surely, it was. How else was alternate realities supposed to exist?

But she found herself stitching together a black cat with emerald green eyes, laying their lazzily with an eye peaked open. A small ladybug was on the tip of it's nose- and she finished just as her mother came up.

"Marinette, dear, someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"Someone by the name of Adrien." He mother explained. "But… he said you knew him by a nickname of his."

"What is it?" Marinette looked at her mother.

"Chat Noir." Marinette gasped, leaping up from her seat. Sabine had only just barely made it out of the way before Marinette rushed down the stairs and into the bakery.

There, talking to her father, was a blonde young man. He had the same build and height as Chat, his golden blonde hair swooped off to the side. His smile was warm and polite as he talked to Tom, normal emerald green eyes shining in happiness. When he finally noticed her presence, his smile grew, turning to face her.

He walked up to her, offering her a single rose, smirk on his face. She blushed.

"For you, purrincess." He whispered.

"Th-Th-Thank you." Marinette stuttered out. The stuffed cat was still in her hand, and so as she took the rose, she gave him the cat. "F-F-For you."

Adrien's eyes lit up in a delightful smile at the sight of the stuffed animal. Almost as though a fond memory was attached to the sight of it.

But… she had just barely made it…

Right?

But if he was here, then that meant an alternate reality that once existed had been destroyed- his.

Could it have been made in that reality?

Marinette thought no more of it when Adrien leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before drawing back.

"So, Marinette." He said, loud enough for her parents to hear. "Do you want to go to the park with me?"

Marinette blinked, staring into his emerald green eyes, his kind smile, and an emotion that could only be described as love in it's depths.

Some part of her recognized this look- not from Nathaniel, or anyone else she had dated.

More like… she recognized it from a far off dream.

A smile danced across her lips.

"I'd love to, Adrien."

97696497236957623796597326579236

Note: If you've read my stories, then something in this story might seem familiar. I dare you to find out what's familiar, and what story it's connected to. Tell me what you think in the comments- and no cheating!

Good luck! :3


End file.
